Talk:Lakeside Minuet
Added the part about having to go to Jugner of the Past as most people wont realize it is that bloody simple. --Nuala Phoenix 04:21, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Die and HP and then what ? The walkthrough point 6 tells that if you die and HP you get a message that nothings happens. Then what, you can't finish the quest unless you go to the past from somewhere else or you have to restart the quest from the beginning ? Carlie 15:22, 22 November 2007 (UTC) My Death and the Unknown Last night, I tried this quest. After I used the Maw, I ended up in Sauromugue Champaign for the CS. I knew that I neeeded to get to Jugner, so I ran to the Jeuno bridge, but immediately got aggro from a goblin. My thief was level 60, and I died in three hits. I waited, but no one came by. I finally decided to HP and return to the Maw. Only this time, when I clicked on it, I got the message "Nothing happens..." (I was the one that wrote this on the wiki page earlier). For hours, I tried everything I could think of - talking to the dancers again, logging out and in, switching jobs. Nothing would let me activate the Maw again. Finally, someone suggested to me that because I died in Sauromugue Champaign S that I had to enter the Maw in Sauromugue Champaign. This is a problem, becasue you have to go through the Garliage Citidel. I could not get a party to help out in there. I will try again and report my findings. Austineze 15:55, 22 November 2007 (UTC) You cannot entire a cavernous maw from the present that you have not touched in the past. If you've left the past without touching any cavernous maws, you do need to go to the one you originally arrived through. Once you've gone through a maw, you can return through it much like runic portals in ToAU. Dewin 23:02, 22 November 2007 (UTC) I did make it through the Garliage Citidel, and was able to return to the past. UNFORTUNATELY I got hit by a Biddybug in Jugner Forest S, so it looks like I am going to do it all over again. Fun. Austineze 22:25, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Removed the part about starting Wings of the Goddess as that's not really a part of this quest... --Shirizaan 05:29, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Testimonials ;Soloable: :*01 WHM/BLM - Didn't have a buffer on my level 30 which is why I used this. After 'speaking to' Cavernous Maw in Batallia Downs it sent me to Rolanberry Fields S. Walked alone to Batallia Downs S. Died by the hands of a Djinn. Pixie resurrected me approximately ten minutes later. Made it safely, alone(besides that one death, obviously), to Jugner Forest S. Hairk of Odin. Tiffany Lynn 12:41, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :*If you have a Destrier Beret, doing this segment with a job that is under level 31 allows you to equip it, and have the constant Re-Raise effect it grants. Makes dying a lot less of a worry. ```` Cutscene only NPCs Laila (S) shows up as a young girl. Also Fairaure, her family's elvaan butler. --Kreutz 21:52, 27 December 2008 (UTC)